<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetly Bound by remanth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948884">Sweetly Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth'>remanth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fingering, Grace Sharing, M/M, grace spells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a suggestion to Dean that would bind them closer together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetly Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month and Dean still wasn’t used to this. To rolling over in bed and seeing Cas next to him. Usually awake, but sometimes asleep. It was interesting, seeing him sleep. Angels didn’t need it but Cas claimed to enjoy it. If he were being honest with himself, Dean didn’t think he’d ever get used to this. Of being able to finally kiss Cas whenever the feeling struck him, which was pretty damn often. Of being with Cas and doing anything and everything either could dream of.</p><p>It was pretty damn perfect.</p><p>Take this morning, for example. All of them, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Eileen, had just gotten back to the bunker the night before from a hunt. It had been a rough one, though they’d all made it out. Their wounds had been healed by Cas. All that was left was the exhaustion. It was likely Sam and Eileen were sleeping in and Dean decided he and Cas weren’t leaving the bed for a few hours. Not even for coffee.</p><p>He’d rolled over to see Cas watching him sleep. The brilliant blue of his eyes was dim in the shaded nightlight Dean had plugged into the far corner. It was just too dark in here otherwise. Cas smiled at him as soon as their eyes met, the hand draped over Dean’s waist shifting as Dean moved then tightening into a hug.</p><p>“Good morning, Dean,” Cas murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead.</p><p>“Morning, Cas,” Dean replied. </p><p>Then he dipped his head to take Cas’s lips in a lazy, gentle kiss. As they kissed, they scooted a little closer to each other. Now, skin pressed up against skin and shared warmth bloomed between them. It hadn’t taken Dean long to decide, once they’d started this, to sleep naked next to Cas and Cas had decided the same.</p><p>“I love you,” Dean said when they broke the kiss to press their foreheads together. “I love you so damn much, Cas.”</p><p>“I love you, Dean,” Cas smiled and kissed the tip of Dean’s nose.</p><p>They continued to kiss and murmur to each other. Time passed in a slow, liquid crawl, neither in a hurry to move on or even get out of bed. Hands roamed over skin, fingers tracing soft trails over old scars, remembered hurts, freckles, and muscle. Their mouths moved together in what had become a familiar, yet no less thrilling, dance.</p><p>Then their kisses moved over the line of a jaw, down the throat, and across the curve of collarbones. Breathy moans joined the murmurs as mouths closed over skin to suck and bite. Featherlight kisses followed, soothing the delightful pains. It was everything, being together, being <i>here</i>. Tasting skin and running fingers over exposed flesh. Taking time to learn each individual curve and angle, pressing a kiss to every sensitive spot.</p><p>Some time later, still lazily kissing, Cas worked one leg between Dean’s. Their legs tangled together, the long span of Cas’s thigh putting pressure on Dean’s half-hard penis. He could feel Cas against his hip, knew he was getting hard as well. Now, they moved against each other, hips rocking back and forth in languid motion. The friction and pressure were teasing, hard enough to feel but not hard enough to get either off. But that’s not what they were looking for, not right now. They wanted the intimacy, the connection, the love through physical affection.</p><p>Now their room was filled with quiet breaths, whispered endearments, and the shuffle of cloth on skin. Cas’s hands roamed over Dean’s side and hip, nails trailing over the ticklish spots. Each time earned a huffing laugh from Dean. At the same time, Dean’s palms traveled over Cas’s back, mapping each and every line of muscle. Then, when Cas shifted his hips a little to help him move easier, his knee pressed harder into Dean’s erection. Dean dug his fingers into Cas’s shoulders and groaned out his name.</p><p>“That was a lovely sound,” Cas said darkly in Dean’s ear. He moved his knee again, chuckling when Dean groaned again. “Just lovely.”</p><p>“Want you inside me, Cas,” Dean said, burying his head against Cas’s neck as Cas kept the pressure on him. “Need you.”</p><p>Instead of answering, Cas pulled Dean’s head up, kissed him deeply, then rolled him onto his other side. One arm wrapped around Dean’s chest, snugging him back against Cas’s chest. The other rested on Dean’s hip, fingers tracing circles over the crease. Another kiss, this time on Dean’s forehead, and Cas reached into the nightstand next to the bed for the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers, fumbling only a little at the cap one-handed. After dropping the bottle behind him on the bed, Cas dipped his fingers between Dean’s cheeks to trace circles around his rim.</p><p>“That’s it,” Dean murmured, arching his hips back towards Cas’s touch. “C’mon, I’m not gonna break.”</p><p>“No, you aren’t but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to tease you a little,” Cas said. </p><p>Whatever he was going to say next was swallowed as Dean leaned up and kissed him. As Dean traced the seam of his lips with his tongue, Cas slid the tip of his finger into Dean. He waited, throwing himself into the kiss. Then, when he allowed Dean to slip his tongue into his mouth, Cas pushed his finger further inside. They both moaned, the kiss growing hungry.</p><p>As Cas pumped his finger in and out of Dean, ever so torturously slowly, Dean’s hips started rocking with the movement. They kissed desperately, breaking to take quick gulps of air then diving back in. At this point, Dean was fully hard and he ached to be touched. But he kept his hands away from himself, wanting to prolong everything. Instead, he wrapped one hand around Cas’s wrist and tangled the other into Cas’s hair. Against his butt and lower back, he could feel the head of Cas’s erection rubbing against him.</p><p>A second finger joined the first, stretching Dean a little farther. Now, Cas moved a little faster, burying his fingers deep before drawing almost all the way out. He drank in the pleas and the moans that fell from Dean’s mouth, enjoying the taste of each. And he let his hand roam over Dean’s chest, tweaking a nipple or drawing trails down his belly.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Cas whispered, pulling his head back to stare down at Dean’s body. “Everything you are is beautiful.”</p><p>Dean felt a blush flame across his cheeks but warmth filled his chest at Cas’s words. It felt strange, but a good strange, to hear Cas say things like that. Not that he was attractive, no. He’d been hearing that and variations on “You’re pretty” for nearly as long as he could remember. But when Cas said it, there were worlds of meaning in the words. He meant it literally and he was in awe. He knew Dean as no one else did, had seen every part of him including his soul. Had seen everything he’d done, knew every regret, knew everything and everyone he’d lost or failed. And still considered him beautiful. It was a miracle Dean often went weak-kneed with gratitude for.</p><p>Dragging Cas’s head down, Dean kissed him and poured all of that into the kiss. He could feel Cas start to tremble and grinned into the kiss. Several long seconds later, Dean leaned back and just looked into Cas’s eyes. They shared the moment, Dean no longer feeling uncomfortable that Cas seemed to be staring into every fiber of his being. It was safe and familiar.</p><p>“All right, I think that’s enough prep,” Dean announced.</p><p>He squirmed away from Cas, lamenting the loss of his fingers as Cas pulled away. Then he rolled Cas onto his back and ranged his body over his. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Cas took Dean’s hand in his other one, pressed a kiss to the palm, and followed the kiss with the bottle. Then he sat back, propping his head up on his hands to watch.</p><p>Dean chuckled, poured a generous dollop of lube into his hand, and slid back so he was sitting on Cas’s thighs. He smeared the lube over his palm, using his body heat to warm it. Then, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Cas’s erection. Slowly, he worked his hand up, making a twisting gesture every inch or so to make sure the lube was spreading. He watched Cas’s face as he did so, drinking in every quiet groan and facial expression. When Dean reached the head, he rolled his palm over it and slid his hand back down Cas’s shaft. At the base, Dean rested his hand in a loose circle around Cas’s erection and just stared for a moment. He could have this now, could have Cas. Could touch and kiss and feel and <i>take</i> when he’d never believed he could before.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Cas asked, reaching out to cup Dean’s cheek. His expression was tender.</p><p>“That I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the world,” Dean replied. He turned his head to press a kiss to Cas’s palm, mirroring his earlier gesture. “And that I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Cas smiled and bucked his hips up into Dean’s hand. “Now let me fuck you.”</p><p>“Hell yes,” Dean agreed fervently.</p><p>He shifted up over Cas’s hips, reached back to wrap his fingers around the base of Cas’s erection again, and slowly lowered himself. He went inch by inch, pausing here and there to get used to the feeling and to tease Cas both. But he couldn’t wait long, needing the feeling of Cas buried deep inside him too much. Finally, Dean sank the last inch. He groaned, stretching his arms up luxuriously over his head as he savored the feel of Cas inside him.</p><p>“Still beautiful,” Cas remarked, staring up at Dean with a smirk at the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“Back at you, sunshine,” Dean replied.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss Cas, rolling his hips in small circles at the same time. Together, they found a rhythm, languid and intimate. Soon, their kisses grew sloppy, their mouths unable to meet cleanly. After pressing a last kiss to the corner of Cas’s mouth, Dean sat up. When Cas reached up to him, Dean laced their fingers together and braced himself. He closed his eyes as he started rocking harder, sliding up and down Cas’s erection. He didn’t see the wonder in Cas’s eyes as Cas watched him, didn’t see the love overwhelming him. But he did feel the strength in Cas’s hands, felt how the angel wasn’t going to let him go. And Dean let himself go and just take and take and take.</p><p>Moans and names spoken like a benediction filled the room now. The sound of flesh sliding on flesh joined them. Dean’s head fell back on his neck as he moved a little faster. His own erection was throbbing now, leaking a little in arousal. But he was too focused on Cas inside him to touch himself. Besides, the ache and the need only added to the sensation.</p><p>He leaned down again, needing to be closer. Instead of letting his hands go, Cas let his arms slide down to the bed. Their fingers were still locked together, Dean’s arms spread out along Cas’s. Cas caught his mouth, licking into it hungrily. With Dean spread over his chest, he wasn't able to move as easily so Cas started pumping his hips. Up and down in long, smooth motions while Dean panted against his lips.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, need you, Cas, need you so much,” Dean muttered as he mouthed over Cas’s neck. He pressed a kiss to his pulse then trailed his mouth over the skin above Cas’s adam’s apple. Latching on, Dean sucked and worried a red mark into Cas’s skin. Then he laved his tongue over it. “Mine.”</p><p>At that word, Cas gasped and bucked his hips up deeper into Dean. He freed one hand, gripping the back of Dean’s head and tilting it up until their eyes met. Staring into Dean’s eyes, time seemed to freeze for several long moments. Even their hips stilled.</p><p>“Do you trust me, Dean?” Cas asked, his voice rough and broken with desire.</p><p>“Of course,” Dean said with no hesitation. </p><p>Cas held Dean’s eyes for another moment or two. Whatever he saw there must have reassured him because he nodded. Then, he reached over to the nightstand on his side, grabbed his angel blade, brought it up to his throat, and used the tip to slice a small line just above his adam’s apple. Blue-white grace glowed through the slice, haloed by the red mark Dean had sucked into his skin.</p><p>“Drink,” Cas said, gesturing towards his throat.</p><p>“Whoa, what the hell, Cas?” Dean asked, freeing his hand to press both of them over the wound in Cas’s throat. Though part of him was so fucking tempted to bury his mouth against Cas’s throat and drink like a man given the miracle of an oasis in the desert.</p><p>“There’s a spell I would like to use, one that requires you to drink my grace,” Cas explained. He dropped the blade to the bed and grabbed Dean’s hands. Then he pulled them away from his throat, the blue-white of his grace lighting Dean’s face, and kissed each palm. “It’s rarely used. It’s one to bind two beings together using the grace. Of course, with angels, it’s a shared thing. Each drinks the grace of the other. But for us, it would only require you drinking mine.”</p><p>“That’s... that’s <i>you</i>, your essence or being or whatever,” Dean argued, fingers tightening over Cas’s. “Wouldn’t that, I don’t know, hurt you or lessen you? I’m not gonna do that to you, Cas.”</p><p>“It won’t hurt any more than when I used my grace to put you back together,” Cas explained with a smirk that told Dean that, as long as it were Dean, Cas wouldn’t mind a little pain. Might even enjoy it. “Doing that didn’t diminish me and doing this won’t either.”</p><p>Dean was silent for a long moment, his eyes locked on the slice in Cas’s neck. There was something unreadable in his face. The moment stretched, the only sound in the room their breaths. Finally, Dean broke the silence.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to be bound to me?” he asked quietly, looking down. Not wanting to see Cas’s face. Not wanting to see it if Cas changed his mind. “It sounds pretty permanent.”</p><p>Cupping Dean’s cheek, Cas tilted his head up until he could see Dean’s eyes. A fond, tender expression stole over his face as he said, “I want to. I want you for eternity, Dean Winchester. If <i>you’ll</i> have <i>me</i>.”</p><p>“Oh, I will definitely have you, Castiel, for eternity and even longer,” Dean promised.</p><p>The use of their full names felt oddly formal but right for this moment. It was a vow, as much as whatever this spell was going to be. They were each other’s and were never going to change their minds.</p><p>“Then drink,” Cas continued. “I won’t let you take too much.”</p><p>Dean nodded, licking over his lips as he stared down at the blue-white glow in Cas’s throat again. He braced one hand on the bed next to Cas’s head and threaded the fingers of his other hand through Cas’s. Cas tilted his head back on the pillow, his free hand tangling in Dean’s hair. Dean leaned down, pausing just above Cas’s throat to look at his face. One, because that position and expression were hot and two, to make sure that Cas wasn’t going to change his mind. When Dean took two seconds too long, Cas growled, tightened his fingers in Dean’s hair, and pushed his head down.</p><p>With a small chuckle, Dean sealed his lips over the slice. They both sighed as Dean started to drink. It was like swallowing ice and lightning, Cas’s grace coating his mouth and throat. As he swallowed in delicate sips, savoring it, his hips started to rock. Cas’s grace coursed through his body like it was mapping every single inch. And Dean swore, as Cas’s grace filled him, that he could feel what Cas felt, could feel how much Cas was into this (as was Dean), could feel how much he <i>loves</i>. Something in Dean settled, a tangle deep in his soul unraveling. Yes, finally this, finally Cas.</p><p>As Dean drank, Cas tugged at his hair as an exquisite pain blurring in pleasure coursed through him. He couldn't help but start pumping his hips again, no longer smooth. He moved in stuttering motions, Enochian falling from his lips in time with his hips as he worked his way through the spell. On the last word, Cas’s eyes flared. Taking a breath, judging that Dean has drunk enough, Cas pulled him away from his neck. The wound healed quickly, disappearing as if it never was.</p><p>They stared at each other as the spells settled around them, binding them together, grace and soul. Their eyes glowed blue, Dean’s wide with surprise and awe and Cas’s filled with love. Within a breath, they desperately start kissing again. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him tight against his chest as his hips continued pumping. Arousal flamed higher and their movements are desperate and needy as Dean rode Cas’s erection.</p><p>“Touch me, Cas, please,” Dean begged, pressing sloppy kisses to Cas’s mouth and cheeks. “Need you to touch me while you come for me.”</p><p>On a deep, gravelly groan, Cas reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s erection. Pumping in time with his hips, Cas watched Dean fall apart in his arms. Warmth curled in his belly and his muscles tighten up as his orgasm neared. Finally, when Dean, his eyes still glowing a fading blue, ground his hips down hard into Cas, taking him as deep as possible, Cas’s orgasm ripped through him. Shouting Dean’s name through clenched teeth, Cas threw his head back and rode out his orgasm. His hand never stopped moving on Dean and, within a moment, Dean was coming over his stomach. Their hips slowed, turning languid again as each came down from their orgasm. </p><p>After catching their breath, Dean carefully slid off Cas’s hips and cuddled into his side. They’d clean up in a few minutes, but for now, he wanted this closeness. Wanted to hold and be held. Taking Cas’s hand, he threaded their fingers together again and rested their joined hands on Cas’s chest. Catching his eyes again, Dean could see that the glowing blue had faded from his. And, from the lack of shining blue on Cas’s face, the blue had faded from his own too.</p><p>“Wow,” Dean said, finally. “That was... wow.”</p><p>“It was rather pleasant,” Cas said smugly, kissing Dean’s temple. “And now we’re bound. I’m yours and you are mine. For eternity.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can get behind that,” Dean laughed. He leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to Cas’s lips. “Was sex required for that? Is that how angels do it, up there?”</p><p>Cas laughed as Dean used their join hands to gesture up at the ceiling. Honestly, he’d only heard of the spell being used once. It was something most angels knew about, of course, but not something many wanted to use. Which was understandable. How often did one know, without question or hesitation, that one wanted to bind oneself to another being for all of eternity? Here, with Dean, Cas had no hesitation or doubts.</p><p>“It’s not required, no,” Cas finally answered. He smirked when Dean glanced at him quizzically. “Let’s call it... interesting timing and a wonderful side benefit.”</p><p>“It was that,” Dean shook his head and grinned. He kissed Cas again, a little deeper this time. “So, I guess that means we’re, like, angel married now?”</p><p>“That is certainly one way to look at it,” Cas nodded thoughtfully. “I like it.”</p><p>“I do too,” Dean said quietly. He reached into another drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a silver ring he hadn’t worn in a long time. He took Cas’s left hand and slipped it onto his finger. “Cas Winchester. Mine now, no takebacks.”</p><p>Cas looked at the ring, tears burning in his eyes. He knew the significance of the ring, knew that Dean had worn it for years. Knew what it meant for Dean to give it to him. Taking Dean’s hand, the ring pressing against both of their fingers, Cas kissed the pad of each one. He savored the intake of breath after each one, using the gesture to all but worship Dean.</p><p>“Mine now,” Cas repeated after he’d kissed each finger. “I’ll get a ring for you, Dean. You should have one too. To show that you’re mine.”</p><p>“Later,” Dean said, blinking hard at the tears that suddenly burned in his eyes. But it was right. It was perfect. “Right now, I’ve got other plans.”</p><p>They didn’t leave their room until hunger drove them out in the afternoon. And both were too blissfully happy as they ate to notice Sam’s knowing looks at the ring Cas was wearing or Sam gesturing to Eileen. Their eyes were full of each other, now bound through Cas’s grace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>